DTKAU BOOK Eight (8) HELL ON EARTH
by azgbchdfjlvhmnsshwawprytthking
Summary: Things get as bad as can be in this novel of the series where all terrible things happen to you and you are faced with every horror, you have no hope and are faced with endless nightmares.
1. Chapter 1 Lord Krishnavek

S8E1 Lord Krishnavek

DTN S8E1

HELL ON EARTH

which reminds me of DOOM

which I was under the impression

that this was all

in black and white

so it had to happen

before DOOM or DOOM II

THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO

THE DEMON LORD

KRISHNAVEK

(The Force) Unleashed

his demonic host UPON (CHINA!)

THE WORLD (.hack)

Few recall the devestation

mounted by these dark armies

that issueed from the

ABYSS (all 666 layers)

[what a miss]

but those who survive

due refer to this period

(periodic table of elements)

as the great

OBLIVION (ESG: Elder Scrolls Game)

though little is known

(Elders Crawl Game)

Lord Krishnavek

and his fiendish fiendish

soldiers

Legends from the ERA

speak of the horrible

DEATHS (Soul Reapers?)

despair of the host

DEMON LORD RAWT

the great

OBLIVION

is a time better left

FORGOTTEN (the Forsaken)

for what seemed like an

ETERNITY (well you know)

seemed FORGOTTEN

Lord Krishnavek

took control

of most of the Northern

REALMS

imposing his HAVOC

(CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP

THE DOGS OF WAR)

of his initial onslaught

(That might be a

misquote, though I think

the original speaker of

that was speaking in

Greek or Latin at the

TIME)

thesituationlastedforseveraldecades

and the demonic host

eventually gained control

of more territory

until the demons dominated

the planet

modern historians are still

baffled (like FIRESTORM MATRIX)

such as the elves

eventually survived

these desparate times

but sages started the territory

this AREA

of the great OBLIVION

(Tom Cruize?)

incovered several illustrations

(No it was actually a

buncho CGI CLONES actually)

THAT WOULD EXPLAIN

THIS PHENOMENiA

(Eminem song Phenomenal is the BEST)

(Eminem - Phenomenal)

fortunately for the

PRE-human PRIEST

(OO I love those Priest

Movies, Legion, Priest, Gabriel)

Raised the Prices

the trouble was

the whole world caused

SORROW

THE HEAVENS

Chose to interviewn

(The Interview)

DIRECT(Lee)

Some Angels decided to

take matters into their

own hands, (That takes

the Els off)

and put a stop to

Eminem - Phenomenal

...

I mean

Lord Krishnavek

and his hiney hideous

HIGHNESS

...

MINIONS! (Steve Caroll?)

Group of Angel and Celestial

Warriors descended from

the Heavens (hoven?)

in a valient effort to

help save the world

(Beethoven)

Calling themselves the

Children of the Inner Light

(You can't beat hoven...)

These beings came to the

Planet to oppose the

Demonic Host

(Re-hoven)

Wore importantly

HOWEVER

the angels and celestials

HELPED

wove themselves into competetent

fighting unit

strong enough to defend off

most demon attacks

thus the fight of the

LIBERATIONS

BEGIN!

The desparate efforts of

the mortals combined

(The Combine HL2)

tremendous might of the

Angel and Celestial Army

{Half Life 2 Soundtrack (Full)}

FROM(M)

Lord Krishnavek

(CHAOS) CONTROL

for years of brutal

WAR(e)FARE(FAIR)

([{Sins of a solar empire TEC loyalist}])

The Angel Leader of the

Children of the Inner Light

(That better have nothing

to do with Silvia Brown or

anything from MONTEL)

The Celestial Army drove off

most of the HOST

(You don't like Montell Jordan?)

Lord Krishnavek's "bye bye"

(CHAOS) CONTROL

after years of brutal warfare

(I think we're talking

about different things)

While Invaders were

(Space Invaders)

DECIMATED

(ENTER) Cyberaili

the angel leader of the

children of the inner light

(He means Cyberay Lee)

captured the Demon Lord

Lord Krishnavek

and the years that

followed the survivin creatures

of the planes borderland

which had originally been

THERES (THEIR's you IDIOT)

Brrr... Eli

ALL THE LAND

(Book of Eli?)

Claimed (TWD season... 4?)

ALL THE LAND

had been theirs

the reigning lord was

rid of

Lord Krishnavek

(for now...)

and the reigning demon

LORD's name became the

Stuff Of Legend

what the people however did not realize that the reigning HOST(ess) was not trying to prevent the inevitable (misleading word choice) return of the dreaded Lord Krishnavek from causing harm to all the world again... (from their perspective anyway)

Under the Cyberaili's leadership

(It's pronounced Cyber Ray Lee...)

Of the demon lord was Captain

of the first guard

and brought to the dungeon

where Lord Krishnavek

the demons have been

caught with him

were imprisoned

Cyber Bray Lee

(he keeps rotating the

name)

and an amount of children

of the inner LIGHT

(Deathnote?)

Val to ensure the valkyrie

(Death Note was two words)

Lord Krishnavek

became the stuff of

LEGENDS

( Old Norse valkyrja "chooser of the slain")

however the initial inertia

of the children of the inner

(It's a little too late

for that)

LIGHT

Swore to prevent

Lord Krishnavek

from preventing initial

HARM(FULL)

until the WORLD again (Re)

HEAR THE CYBERAILI

LEADERSHIP

The Matron Mother

the Demon Lord

was kept under the cold guard

and brought to the dungeon

Lord Krishnavek

the Demons had been

caught with him

were imprisoned

Sylar Bray Li

and the child Ren

of the In-ner Li-GhT

vowed to ensure the

Valentines

would never be allowed

TO

LEAVE

to the underground prison!

the reason gross hazzards

would caused the just

the Geo Geography of the

DUNGEON

to mutate make

the Ancientals task

MORE DIFFICULT

(like Halo on Legendary)

Lo, make matters worse

(like Crack)

some of the Demonic Forces

have escaped theirselves

to have controled a

portion of the complex

some of them are

now laying siege to

the magical cacoon

(cocoon?)

Biding

Lord Krishnavek

decided

to get a new place

this section of the dungeon

holds a number of refuges

this most important prison

was built

in the vast complex

gasp

this prison takes the

FORM OF A COCOON

(YIKES)

of pure fores

(Silk?)

that bines the powerful

DEMON LORD

Lord Krishnavek

it is at the

center of the island

in the heart of

the region

thoughthe children of the inner light

thought

they'd be able to

errect a protective barrier

around their own in

the PRISON(BREAK)

it is now under

the SIEGE by DEMONIC

HOST

yearning to liberate that

Lord Arid Master

the haunting song of

the trumpet Archon

charged with protecting the

Demon Lord's prison

heard throughout the

REGION

the song she has

woven (Weaver) for centuries

allows her to maintain

(Alien, Aliens, Alien 3,

Predator, Predator 2,

Alien vs Predator, Alien

vs Predator 2, Prometheus)

maintaining the Protective

barrier around the cocoon

(AVATAR)

but the soft soul

Wrenching Whale

is laced with soft

SORROW


	2. Chapter 2 Children of the Inner Light

S8E2 Children of the Inner Light

DTN S8E2 NOTE

CHILDREN OF THE INNER

LIGHT CHILDREN OF THE

INNER LIGHT OF A

GROUP OF ANGELS AND

CELESTIALS FROM PRISONING

KRISHNAVEK LORD AND HER

MINIONS THO ONCE THE

WINGS OF ANXIETY

THE REGION OF THE

CHILDREN OF THE INNER

LIGHT CONCALLED CENTURIES

AGO WHEN THE GEO GRAPH Y

CHANGED THE MORE AND

MORE DEMONS ESCAPED

AND IN THE PRISON CE

SPENT LONG TIME

LIBERATING THEM

THE CHILDREN OF THE

INNER LIGHT THEN LEARNED

TO BARRICADE THEM SELVES

IN THIS REGION THE

CHILD REN OF THE

CYBER RAY LEE

THE CHILDREN OF THE

INNER LIGHT LIGHT REMAINS

FIENDENTLY THEY FOUND THEM

HIDDEN THEIR SELF APPOINTED

TASK OF KEEPING KRISHNAVEK

AND THE DEO MONIC FIENDS

RIDDEN PORTIOONATELY FOR

THEM SELVES THE COCOON

KEEPING THE DEMON LORD

PRISONER ERR IN THE ROOM

OF THE MAZE SET

UPON THEM CENTRAL ISLAND

HOE!

OF THE REGION THE

COCOON DID DIFFERENT LY

BY THE MASSIVE VAULT

APPEARED HIDDEN IN THE VALLEY

UNLIKE ANY OTHER THIS S

STANDS FOR THE DEMON

LORDS PRISON AND HIS

MINIONS UNDER SIEGED

WITH HIM THE MANY

OF THE CHILDREN OF

THE INNER LIGHT DID

DID LIGHT FEAR THE

DEMONIC?

POST

MIGHT

SOON LIBERATE THEIR LORD

TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE

WHEN THE DEMONS TOOK

CONTROL OVER THE PORTION

(PORT ION IONS OF PORTS)

THE ENCHANTED REGION ALSO

DESTROYED THE FIRST THE

CRY STALS FEEDING THEM

AND THE MAGICAL INVITATION

TRAPTENOIDS DID FEAR

TO EN SURE THESE

TRAPS AND WARDS

INACTIVE THE CYBER RELY

STOLE AWAY INTO THE

(ANY ONE ELSE FEEL LIKE

BIOSHOCK RIGHT NOW?)

THE ETERNALLY SEERING

CHAMBER OF THE DEMON

LORD KRISHNAVEK

AND CREATED ANU A NEW

POWERFUL WORLD

POWER SOURCE USING

HIS BODY

AS A LIVING BATTERY

(SOUNDS LIKE ME)

THO(U) THE WARRIORS OF

THE CYBERELY

ARE STILL...

...

.

.

.

...

AND OF COURSE

ABBER SENSE THE INVENTION

OF CELL PHONES AND

CELL PHONE TECHNO LOGY

END THE INVENTION OF

CELL PHONE TEXT MESSAGING

THERE IS JUST NO WAY

TO MAKE IT AN AMOUNT OF

TIME

iiiWITHOUT INTERUPTION!

iiiITS NOT OKAY!

iiiITS NOT OKAY!

iiiIT IS SICK!

iiiIT IS SICK!

iiiTO HAVE CELL PHONES!

iiiAND TEXT MESSAGING!

iiiBECAUSE PEOPLE!

iiiPEOPLE JUST ABUSE IT!

...

.

.

.

.

...

ALRIGHT ITS NOT SO SICK

ITS ACTUALLY A GOOD THING

SORTA

PRO BAB ILY

THISOL SOUL EXPERIMENTAL

TECHNOLOGY

TEXT MESSAGING (THAT IS)

IT IS LIKE YOU

NEVER GET A MOMENTS

PEACE (PLEASE ACTUALLY)

PEOPLE JUST USE CELL

PHONES AND TEXT TECHNO

LOGY (LOGOS)

TO ASS ULT EACH OTHER

AS TECHNOLOGY

AND AN INTERNET WEB

SITE (DIGSITE FAVORITE)

ARE EVEN WORSE

THEN SELL PHONES

AND SELL PHONE TECHNOLOGY

(:D smile emoticon frown emoticon wink emoticon ;D O.0)

THESE THING ARE ALL JUST

ASSUALTS

I DON'T KNOW HOW

WE ARE SURVIVING

(STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!)

THIS IS ALL OUT

OF GAME

BACK INTO THE GAME!

WHERE ARE WE?!

CHILDREN OF THE INNER LIGHT

THE CHILDREN OF THE INNER LIGHT

MORE SO

MOREOVER

IS AS A POWERFUL

FIGHTING FORCE

UNIT(E)

SUCH AS WERE THEIR PLANS

THE WARRIORS

(COME OUT TO PLAY)

ARE ABLE TO

CYBERBRAYELA

(WHO?)

AND WOULD READILY

SACRIFICES LIE TO PROTECT

HIM

PREVENT A

CRUSH-NA-VEK

LORD KRISHNAVEK

ESCAPE!

EVALAN

CYBERELLY'S SECOND IN COMMAND

AND PROBABALY HIS WIFE

NOW LEADS THE WARRIORS

TO PROTECT YOUR LEADER

ER MOST IMEDIATE CONCERN

TO FINE

REINFORCEMENTS

TO HELP THE CHILDREN

OF THE INNER LIGHT

TO DEFEAT THE DEMONIC

HOST

IS SLAINE SIEGE

TO EACH LORDS PRISON

iMEAN

SOME HOW THIS IS

STILL JUST AN

INCREDIBLE(S)

EXPERIENCE

READING THIS

WITHOUT A SMILE

MY MIND IS JUST

SO OFF TOPIC

WHEN I READ THIS

ITS ITS SOMETHING ELSE

ITS INCREDIBLE

EVALONE AND

THE CHILDREN OF THE

INNER LIGHT

SUSPECIOUS OF ANY ONE

AND ENTERING INTO THE

BASE OF OPERATIONS

SO THAT THEY MIGHT

BE DELIVERED IN TO

THE TO EX CEPT THE

HELP OF THE ONE WHO

ASKS WITH(OUT) HONOR

AND (DIS)RESPECT THEIR

LAWS (LOLS)

IF YOU AGREE TO RID

THEM OF THOSE

AND THEIR ANGELIC

WARRIORS

OF INFERNAL

BASILISK

WHO ROAMS THE SOUTHERN

SHORE OF THE ISLAN

EVA ALONE

MIGHT BESTOW ON THE

KEENIST MORNING

HONORY TIT(L)ES

HONORY CHILDREN

OF THE INNER LIGHT

HOWEVER DO NOT DEAL

WITH THE

EVIL O(')NES

WHO HUNT AND DESTROY

WELL THAT KINDA RULES US OUT

WINK wink emoticon


	3. Chapter 3 CyberRay Lee's Inner Sanctum

S8E3 CyberRay Lee's Inner Sanctum

DTN S8E3 NOTES

UHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Magical Prison

and the demon lord

Krishnavek

Psssshhhhhhjjjj

Looks like we are

going to be having

some random encounters

hound archon guardpost

OO

ever sense you see

from the first image when

you see a hound archon

you realize that the

person providing

these images for you

is much more intelligent

THAN YOU

more intelligent and

knowledge-able than

YOU

ofour own inner being

MIND

then we ight be

that was the initial reaction

of the picture of the

HOUND ARCHON

its just like whoa

STOP STOP IT

what is going on?

Cuz when you see

a pic ture of a

HOUND ARCHON

you realize

THAT

you instantly like it

and

you don't understand why

and you know that this

thing knows that you

you know what is going on

inside here

you know

its all weird

(I'm just thinking

about my league friends

wait until they get a

load of me wink emoticon )

weird and scary

how could you possibly know?

what is inside my

own imagination before I

DO

unless...

I've never really had

a functioning compass

or map of my own inner

REALITY

or consciousness

A MAP OF MY OWN IMAGINATION

and then

we realize that our own

imagination is

a bunch of giddy tingly

feelings

that are not actually

from are inside but

are actually input into

US

and we just sort of

accept these things

these states so readily

we we just accept it

its crazy

CRAZY

MORE THAN THAT

we don't just accept

THESE STATES

we get up in arms

(right to bear arms)

about these states

WE ARE READY

TO KILL OURSELVES

AND EACHOTHER

(EACH OTHER)

OVER

over images

or shadows running through

what they say are our

nero synapses

first hound archon's barracks

sealed treasure vault

once you start talking about

archons I just feel like we

are jumping on clouds

we are jumping on clouds

and I am just LOVING

every moment of it

what an unuasual place

to entertain the notion of

uh uh this is OK

okay

Awe So...

So, So much notation

uh sealed treasure vault (room)

number 3

Second Hound Archon Barracks

empty sealed treasure vault

(poll vault polls)

OK OK

Sacked hound archons guardpost

Astral Deva's Quarters

iMEAN

\this is just weird

...

you know

I'm just reading the bits

(BYTES?)

That wouldn't have been

the role playing

and that wouldn't have been

the dice rolling

and it is crazy

the fact that we do

actually want some thing

like DICE rolling

in there

and my response is like

well why don't we also

have the option of like

also exercising

examines you

I mean

this is like a

poisonous unconscious mind

and yet

AT THE SAME TIME

you know

it seems so real

SO DEEP

Astral Deva Quarters

WHOA

Well,

I don't

not personally

I don't want to go into

the astral deva quarters

zzz you know

I don't feel like I

am the type

of person

that goes in

that even

knows an astral deva?

it doesn't even make

sense to me

to know an astral deva

or to go through their

stuff

...

breath out

WOW

This section is

still called

HELL ON EARTH?

WOW


	4. Chapter 4 A Passing State of Annoyance

S8E4 A Passing State of Annoyance

DTN S8E4

(OMG THIS IS TAKING SO MUCH

EFFORT)

FIRST TRUMPET ARCHON

(HAH YOU SAID PET SORT OF)

BARRACKS

(BEAR RACKS)

WHERE AM I EVE N GOING

THROUGH

(YOU SPEAL T THAT WRONG)

THE THING THAT BOTHERS ME

THE MOST IS IT REALLY

IS TRYIN TO GET

AT A PASSING STATE OF

ANNOYANCE

THAY HAVE ALL THE MAS

AT THE BACK SECTION

THE MAPS

YOU LOOK AT THEM

AND YOU THINK THERE

IS NO WAY THAT ACTUALLY

LIGNS UP

AND THEN IT IS A REALLY

EXPENSIVE BOOK

I AM STILL JUST DROPPING

MY MOUTH OVER THIS

JAW JROPING

WARDED EMPTY ROOM 1

WARDED EMPTY ROOM 2

I HAVE TO STOP

FOR A SECOND AND

COMMENT

ON MY BELIEFS

FOR A SECOND

AND ONLY TARGET

IMPORTANT IP INFO

ABOUT WHAT IS

IMPORTANT OR

WHAT MAKES SENSE

THE LAST 0000S

YEARS OR SO

FUNCTIONING RECALL

NEARING LEVEL 19

OF DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS

NO FUNCTIONING RECALL

OR MEMORY

THE EVER TRANQUIL

FUNCTIONING DARKNESS

THE ACTUAL TECHNICALLITY

THE SPIRALS THE FUNCTIONS

THE VORTEXES ARE WALLS

COLLIDING WHAT IS A

THROAT CHAKRA WHEN DOES

IT MAKE SENSE TO SEPARATE

OURSELFS FROM A NECCISARY

TASK OR NECISARY CAUSE

THERE WILL ALWAYS BE

A NON LOGICAL EVENT

OPPOSING A SECTION

OF A LIST OF CAUSES

SO THERE IS NO DETERMINSM

BECAUSE THIS SHIT IS WILD

WE USE TO PLAY 10 HOUR SESSIONS

NOW WE ARE LOOKING

AND COMPETING FOR VIEWS

MY BAD.


	5. Chapter 5 Astral Deva's Quarters

S8E5 Astral Deva's Quarters 0.O

DTN S8E5

AND I I JUST I DON'T KNOW JUST

WHOA ASTRAL DEVA PRIVATE QUARTERS

ASTRAL DEVA GUARD ROOM ASTRAL

DEVA WARD ROOM ASTRAL DEVA

ASTRAL DEVA CHAMBERS I'M JUST

STRONG DRAWN OVER THESE PARA

GRAPHS ... HMM... THE AMOUNT

OF PHYSICAL SPACE IT TAKES UP

THE MATERIAL COMPONENTS IT TAKES

RAVINGS ALL OF THESE SEPARATIOS

WOW WOW EVERYTING IS AGAINST

EACH OTHER I DON'T WANT TO GO

IN THERE I DO'T WANT TO MEAT

EVALONE WE ARE PROBABLY GOING

TO GO INT THERE AND KILL HER

SHES JUST GOING TO KILL YOU

I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE HERE

TO DO. WE ARE JUST TRYING TO

GET TO LEVEL 21 SO WE CAAN

KILL SOME WEIRD SUPER MONSTER

THIS IS ENOUGH DIALOGUE AND

DESCRIPTION RECREATION ROOM

EMPTY AVA ASTRAL DEVA ROOM

WOW WE SURE DO GIVE THESE

ASTRAL DEVAS SO MUCH PRIVELEDGE

FOR A DREAM OR A LOOK

FOR A PASSING THOUGHT

DON'T WE DON'T WE

BUT WE DO

DON'T WE?

DON'T WE?

TRAINING ROOM EMPTY ASTRAL DEVA

CHAMBER WOUNDED ASTRAL DEVA

CHAMBER HOW COULD A CHAMBER BE

WOUNDED I DON'T WANT TO KNOW

I DON'T WANT TO FIND OUT

AND THESE PAGES THESE PAGES

OH MY GOD THESE PAGES

PAGES... ANCIENT STORE ROOM

ABYSSAL BASILISK PLAYGROUND

ARCHONS MESS HALL

ALL THESE CONSCIOUSNESS STATES

HOUND ARCHON SOMETHING OR

OTHER WHO KNOWS HE KNOWS WHAT

IT IS LIKE PASSING THROUGH

DIVINE CELESTIAL AND ARCHON

STUFF ABYSSAL BASILISK LAIR

OH WOW ALL THOSE WORDS SOUNDED

REALLY HARSH AND DARK

AND I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE

SUCH A HARSH DARK PLACE RIGHT

NOW IT WAS SO MUCH FIRE EMPTY

CHAMBER IF ONLY IF ONLY

WHATS THIS ALL ABOUT

HOUND ARCHON GUARD POST EMPTY

CHAMBER CYBERBRAYELIAS PRIVATE

INNER SANCTUM ETTINS CAMP

ABANDONED STORE ROOM COSTLY

GRAVEYARD THE DANGERS OF

TRYING TO ADD A UN UNCONSCIOUS

MIND TO YOUR OWN MIND DO YOU

JUST MAKE YOUR MIND BAD ON

PURPOSE SO THAT WE DON'T WANT

TO READ THEM, IT APPEARS TO BE

SO STORE ROOM PRIESTESSES PRIVATE

ABODE VULNERLOCKS CHAMBER

WHAT IS ALL THIS

I DON'T KNOW

ETTINS GUARD POST

TEMPLE OF THE DEMON LORD

WHAT WHAT


	6. Chapter 6 Statue of the Demon Lord

S8E6 Statue of the Demon Lord must be the source of its Power!

DTN S8E6

Statue of the Demon Lord

Krishnavaheckneck

well it looks like you are going to have to fight an animated statue of the Demon Lord , before even attempting to take on the demon lord, which makes me think about a lot of things... Oh wow really? So, I've had these they are commonly known as "stink bugs" in common speech . searchable data but uh, they are called haloamorphs or pentide amys I can't find any functioning data they seem to be multiplying in the room. I can't find functioning data. The lair of the Undead Lord, Lord Tarnaticus is. Fourtunately for the Undead Lord, Taranticus is preoccupied with the Lord of the Undead of the Region. Because of this Terraniticus Lord of the Undead, Spends a lot of time and effort maintaining mechanical traps. Spread through out the rooms that make up his lair. and striving to make his army more powerful. Lord Teraniticus recently maid a non agressive pact with grelca and her 3 non hag night hags, sisters for the undead master as important things to worry about mainly MORTAG. Is warried. The angel and the archon warriors of the children of the inner light. Will take it among themselves to drive off the zombies. Under the Control. More importantly however is the concentration of the demonic forces. So close is his lair lord taraniticus, and does not trust them there is no secret in this undead love. Or even complete complicency. BETWEEN THE UNDEAD MASTER AND THE FIENDISH FIENDS.


	7. Chapter 7 HELLS OVER THE END

S8E7 HELLS OVER THE END

DTN S8E7

(FINALLY ITS THE FINAL

OF HELL ON EARTH FINALLY)

WHEW!

ZOMBIE CAVE (AGAIN?)

EMPTY (NESS)

CHAMBER

GRAY RENDER ZOMBIE FAMILY

PEN

FIRST

OGRE ZOMBIE QUART(ERS)

WE'RE JUST TRYING TO

GET THROUGH ALL THIS

WHILE THERE ARE

"DANCING"

"BUGS"

...

.

.

.

I DON'T LIKE CALLING

YOU A BUG

...

I JUST ONLY HAVE

TWO WORDS FOR YOU

BUG AND (&) INSECT (NOT PART)

...

WA- WORDS THAT THEY GIVE ME

TO CALL YOU

...

.

.

.

INSECT OR BUG?

(SOCRATIC GADFLY)

I DON'T THINK OF YOU

AS SMALL (ANYMORE)

...

.

.

.

PSH

MAYBE MAYBE

I AM TOO NICE

BUT

WHEW!

JUST TRYING TO GET

THROUGH MY READ ING

AND UH THEY ARE

KIND OF CRAWLING ON

MY READING...

...

.

.

.

...

AND YOU KNOW I

AM LETTING THEM

CRAWL ON MY READING

...

SECOND GOR(E) SECOND OGRE

ZOMBIE QUARTERS (AGAIN?)

MINOTAUR ZOMBIE GUARD ROOM

(RE-DO)

TRAPPED ROOM

(REDO)

WOW

YOU ARE SENDING SO

MANY SIGNALS

AND JUST BEING HILARIOUS

WITH YOUR LEGS

WHAT YOU ARE DOING

WITH YOUR LEGS

IS HILARIOUS

WHEW!

THE WAY YOU MOVE

YOUR ANTENNA

WOW

TREASURE VAULT

(TV)

EMPTY CHAMBER

(BRAVE LITTLE TOASTER

1&2 OST(S) )

GRAY RENDER (GRAYRENDER)

ZOMBIE LAIR

LORD TARNOTICUSES MAIN HALL

LORD TARNAWTICISSES PRIVATE

CHAMBER

FALLEN ANGELS DOMAIN

LORD TARNAWTICISSES PRIVATE

LIBRARY (LIBRA?)

NAWRLIKISSES PRIVATE CHAMBER

NAWRLIKISSES' PRIVATE SHRINE

MEADING HALL

HARTH

TRAPPED INTERSECTION

SIR RAND VIED'S SECRET

CHAMBER

WARHOUND SECRET PEN

COLLOM THE ROOM

FALLEN ANGELS PRIVATE

INNER SANCTUM (CT)

TRAPPED ANTICHAMBER

HELLHOUNDS PLAYGROUND

TREASURE VAULT

TRAPPED INTERSECTION

HELLHOUND PEN

EMPTY ANTICHAMBER

HELLHOUND GUARDIANS

FIENDISH EARTH ELEMENTALS

GROUNDS

PILE OF RUBBLE (DEBRIS)

ARRONAMINS FORTRESS

WHEW!

WHAT WHAT (NANI!)

LORD GLEBSHAVAE'S

SLAVE ROOM

LORD GLEBSHAVAE'S

CHAMBER

LORD NABSHAVEHIS' CHAMBER

TRAPPT EMPTY ROOM

SECRET SEDUCTRESSES CHAMBER(S)

BLINK BLINK

LOOKS AROUND AT CEILING

LIEUTENAUNTS PRIVATE CHAMBER

(LIEUTENAUNT LUCIFER NO DOUBT)

FIRST GUARD ROOM

SECOND GUARD ROOM

DEMON GUARD POST INFESTED

STREAM

RETRIEVERS ROOM

RUBBLE (RABBLE)

(SCRABBLE)(TILES)(EVERYWHERE)

LORD NAAHSHAVEZ PRIVATE

INNER CHAMBER

LESSER DEMON CHAMBER NO. 1

WAIT WHAT ARE YOU

DOING LIGHTING THAT UP

UP IN HERE?

FIRING THAT IN HERE?

WHOA WHAO!

OU YOU JUST SHOWED SO

MUCH TO ME

WOW

STAR(E)S

UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

...

/

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE

HOW MANY FLIES(ERS)

LIKE TO SHOW ME

ALL THEIR PARTS

TO THEM

AND FLUTTER THEIR WINGS

SLOWLY...

AND ICH TOO...ER...

I GOT TO GO!

FREEZE FRAME


End file.
